


No Lullaby

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris Pavlikovsky Goes to New York, F/F, F/M, I'm unsure of if i'll just make this a one-shot or not, M/M, The Unholy Holy Trinity, Trans Boris Pavlikovsky, Trans Richie Tozier, Triplets, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Mike takes a DNA test and is surprised to find out he's got two brothers, a third of a triplet set, more specifically.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	No Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One for the Money, Two for the show, Three to get ready.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779716) by [Demigod2405](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405). 



Mike smirks as he looks at Eleven, the two messily sitting on the floor of the Harringrove-Mayfield home. Really, it was just Max and Billy since Billy had taken a fair amount of legal steps to divorce his father and stepmother before taking Max with him, but the two couldn’t choose a name to stick since they were competitive siblings. Then again, the Hopper-Byers home didn’t have a specific set, either, and the family got along amazingly. The most Mike had seen them fight about was who got the remote for their TV show. It was usually Eleven, but that wasn’t the point. 

The rest of The Party sits with them, joined by Steve, Billy, Robin, and Heather, though they were there because it was double date night and they had just gotten back from it. Robin was dressed in a suit that matched the boys’ own, Heather being the only one in a dress, which poofed out beneath her as she sat on the ground. Her heels were discarded beside her as she asks, “So, we just spit in it like all the commercials say and write what family connections we know about on the paper?” 

Eleven nods, already writing things down. It had been her suggestion to do this. She didn’t know much about her biological family and it’s not like she could get too much since her aunt had disconnected with all of her family after coming out as a lesbian in the late nineties. Sure, El wasn’t going to go poking around too much with meeting them, but she had said it was nice to know, just in case it ever came down to it for her health-wise. She had reasoned that she wanted to know who her real dad was, too, not that Hopper wasn’t her dad, but medical formalities were a bitch when they could never supply the doctor with much information about family history because she was adopted, her mother was out of commission, and she never even knew if her father was in the picture, to even begin with. 

“What if we have some lost siblings or something,” Max teases, giving her girlfriend a little nudge that’s nothing more than a passive action. “What if I had a sister?” 

“Would she be ugly like you are,” Billy teases, spitting into the tube. 

“No, she’d be ugly, like you.” 

“Steve happens to love my ugly mug, thank you.” Billy wraps an arm around the mentioned man’s waist. After an extensive amount of therapy that was still happening, he had learned to settle with Max, now just siblings with a teasing banter instead of anger and unresolved issues. The entire group had their amount of harsh therapy with the three therapists in Hawkins that managed to see all that went on with the Upside Down and everything else. 

Max sticks her tongue out before saying, “El loves  _ mine.” _

“Just shut up and spit in the tube,” Robin says with a laugh, used to the bantering siblings. “I’m tired and-” 

Mike tuned out what they were saying, for the most part, just listening with a half-hearted ear as he did his part, filling out his family information that you knew. There wasn’t too much, just what he had known from his mother, father, and nana. He didn’t see too much family outside of that. Nancy had moved to New York with Jonathan for college and Holly ended up going with Ted and Karen almost every single time they went somewhere. Ted had a special soft spot for her and Karen was always there to dote on her babies. Will didn’t have too much to fill out, either, unlike Eleven. Sure, he was putting his adopted sister and step-father’s information, plus his brother and biological father’s information, but it really wasn’t much compared to some of the others there. Steve only had to write his mom and dad’s names, claiming that that was it for him. 

In hindsight, Mike had thought it would have just been fun to do. However, now that it’s been a month and everyone had gotten their’s back with little change in results  _ (outside of Eleven, of course), _ he had to stare down the paper in front of him, stomach feeling like it was knotted up. 

_ Antoinette Volodymyrovych Pavlikovsky, Pankratova Khudovekova Pavlikovsky, _ the paper says, revealing two names he doesn’t know and actually has trouble reading. There’s a footnote that reveals, _ Antoinette formally, Boris Volodymyrovych Pavlikovsky now. Pankratova Khudovekova Pavlikovsky formally, Richard Pankratova Khudovekova Pavlikovsky Tozier officially. _ He honestly feels bad for the one named Richard, for such a long-ass name. That must have been a lot to write on paper. 

“What’s yours say, Mike,” Will asks with a smile, always there with support. His doesn’t say anything new, just everything he already knew. 

“Max was right,” Mike supplies, a lump in his throat. 

The mentioned redhead tosses her head up, turned in his direction with a raised brow. She has a banana stuffed halfway down her throat, having told Robin she had no gag reflex and the dirty blonde’s instant reaction being for her to prove it. She looks somewhat surprised, pulling the banana away with a confused, “What? That I have no gag reflex? You’ve seen me scarf down a hotdog, Mike-” 

“No, no!” He waves his hands at her, papers still there. He  _ had _ seen her scar down a hotdog, swallowing it whole without remorse. Lucas and Dustin had both cringed at it, somewhat sympathetic. In the end, she still got her five dollars from Lucas, but she complained about indigestion for the rest of the day. She didn’t regret it, though, nor the nex time she had done it and gotten ten dollars out of it. “No, Max! I mean that you were right about having more family!” 

“You got some aunts or uncles you never got told about,” Billy asks from where he stands in the kitchen, facing the fridge. He pulls out a couple of popsicles, passing them around to whoever had asked for them. 

“Bet you ten dollars you can’t take that whole thing,” Heather says to Max. It’s liek a fire lights up in the girl’s eyes as she smirks and immediately goes in for the kill. 

Mike shakes his head, “No! I have twins,  _ triplets!” _

Steve snorts as he says, “Oh, Nance is gonna lose her shit. What’re they’re names?” He takes a bite of Billy’s popsicle and ignores the  _ Hey _ he gets in response, attention focused on Miike. 

“Boris and Richard.” 

“Sounds like sticklers,” Robin accuses as she bites her own sweet treat, “Where’re they at?” 

He quickly scans the papers before reporting, “Um, Boris says it’s in New York and Richard says it’s in Maine?” He scans over the paper a few times more before saying, “I’ve got Richard’s parent’s numbers and then Boris’ number plus some guy in association with him?” He turns towards the other members of the Party and Co, asking, “Do you think it’s his dad’s or something?” 

“Compare names,” Dustin says, “Do they have the same last names?’ 

Mike shakes his head. “No, it’s Boris Pavlikovsky and Theodore Decker? It does say Boris’ guardian is some woman named Xandra, though.” 

Dustin shrugs and says, “Maybe you should just call them?” 

“Right now?” 

“Right now,” Lucas confirms with a sharp nod. 

Mike hesitates, but, five minutes later, he ends up sitting on the porch, phone in hand as he awaits an answer. 

It rings three times before he hears, _ “Theodore Decker speaking for Boris, what’s up?” _

Mike hesitates, nerves in his throat as he slowly asks, “Do you mind if I speak with Boris?” 

_ “Why’s that,” _ the voice asks after a teasing moment of silence. It’s somewhat high, no higher than his own voice. Theodore, whoever it was, was certainly leveled as he listened. 

There came a voice in the background, someone saying something. Their voice was a tad bit deeper, muffled as Theodore responded, However, Mike listens intently as someone else picks up, a thick accent coming through before he hears, _ “Boris speaking, what you want?” _

“Hi,” Mike awkwardly starts, “I’m Mike Wheeler, and, well, honestly, I took some DNA test and it says you’re my triplet?” 

_ “Triplet,” _ repeats the other, accent still thick and prominent, _ “No, only have twin.” _

“No, no, apparently there’s three of us. You, me, and Richard.” 

_ “Richard?” _ the boy questions before affectionately muttering to who Mike could only assume was either himself or Theodore, _ “He chose shit name…” _

“Yeah,” Mike supplies softly, “Richard Pavlikovsky Tozier…” His voice trails off as he waits for a reaction. 

It takes a pregnant pause before the other boy is asking, _ “You contacted Richie yet, no?” _

“No, I haven’t yet, I figured I’d call you first.”

_ “We could Skype, add Richard to call?” _

“I’d have to get my computer… It would take me a couple of hours.” 

_ “We have time,” _ Boris announces with a tone Mike knows means he won’t back down. The call ends soon after that, Mike making his way home with the knowledge that one of his brothers was  _ real, _ that he wasn’t the only one, the only Wheeler, really. He wonders a lot of things on his way home, papers gripped tight in his hands as he takes his bike, crumbling beneath him as he lets the cold air blow over him. He knew from the papers that the other two were from his mother, which had meant there had been an affair between her and his father at some point. Holly came from an affair, too, if he remembers correctly, not that anyone would say it. Ted still loved her like it was nothing, anyways. 

When he gets home, he types in Boris’ number, met with the boy’s skype. _ BorisDecker, _ it says, two boys in the picture. There’s a short blonde with glasses, head resting on the shoulder of a boy that Mike can only assume is Boris. He looks like Mike, though his features are much sharper, hair longer and far wilder, too. He has on a black shirt with cats on it, a stark contrast to the beige sweater the blonde, who is probably Theo, has on. 

He searches up Richard’s number next.  _ Trashmouth, _ he reads the username, frowning. However, when he pins the request, it’s accepted just as he exits out of the other’s avatar. The avatar Richard  _ (Richie, as the file says) _ has it a lot more chaotic. A boy stands to the right side, camera held in his hand and facing him. He has on a Hawaiian print T-shirt, unbuttoned to reveal what Mike was pretty sure was a binder. His hair looks just like Boris’, though it was a tiny bit shorter and hung loosely around thick-rimmed circular glasses. Behind him were two boys, one blonde with curly hair holding a bucket, desperately tossing it on another boy with a cast on his arm, something written over it, though Mike can’t tell what it is through the flames that were consuming his shirt and around him. Richie seemed to be smiling, though, showing off white teeth and braces. 

When he starts a group chat with them, he gets an almost instant notification. 

_ Trashmouth: Hey, what the fuck is going on? _

_ BorisDecker: Video chat. _

Mike doesn’t get much time to say anything, his computer ringing as he shoves his earbuds in, picking up where Boris had started. He’s rather sure he’s right on who is who when he picks up, the blonde sitting beside Boris, mostly laid out on him as the other runs his ahdns through his hair, an intent look on his face as he waits for the final party to pick up. 

The boy with glasses picks up, eyes closed as he points to his own chest, fingers spread in an exaggerated way as he asks, “Okay, what the  _ fuck _ is up, you tw-” His voice falters and he stops when he opens his eyes, happy expression crumbling, sobered up instantly. He looks like he’s been punched, though Boris seems to be smiling widely. 

_ “Chee,” _ he whispers affectionately, voice broken.

The other doesn’t respond for a moment, his mouth hung open and slack. After a couple of seconds, he says, “Hold on,” getting up and stumbling away. They can vaguely hear the scream, getting a perfect view of his room. There are posters hung on the walls and a made bed. Surprisingly, unlike Mike’s room, it’s perfectly clean. They can somewhat hear two other voices, one high and the other low. After a few moments, he comes back, wide smile and door shut as he says, “Bee! And whoever the other two are!” 

“Mike, twin brother,” Boris offers, still smiling as he points at the screen, then pointing at the blonde, “Theo, boyfriend.” 

Richie nods sharply, still smiling. “Okay, okay, cool, this is great, we have another brother. Hi, Mike! I’m Richie!” 

“So I’ve gathered,” Mike mutters softly, smiling himself. While he didn’t understand their dynamics, it was nice to see the other two reunited. “I’m Mike, obviously.” 

“Yeah, I read your name,” he responds easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by One for the Money, Two for the show, Three to get ready. by Demigod2405. It's so nice to not be the only person writing the unholy holy trinity! 
> 
> Please leave comments!  
> Here's my Discord server  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
